wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Illidan Stormrage
|lokacja=Czarna Świątynia w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca |health= 7,000,000 |instancja=Czarna Świątynia }} Illidan Stormrage, znany również jako Zdrajca jest obecnym samozwańczym Panem Outland, rządzącym resztkami Draenoru z Czarnej Świątyni. Przyszedł na świat jako Nocny elf. Zgodnie ze słowami Maiev Shadowsong, obecnie "nie jest nocnym elfem ani demonem, lecz czymś więcej". Jest on bliźniaczym bratem Malfurion Stormrage i kochał się (a być może wciąż darzy ją uczuciem) w Tyrande Whisperwind. Niegdyś biegły w arkanach magicznych, jego obecne talenty są trudne do sklasyfikowania przez znaczny rozwój umiejętności jako łowcy demonów oraz czarownika, jak również poprzez przejęcie magicznych energii drzemiących w Czaszcze Gul'dana. Jego rządza zdobywania coraz większej energii magicznej popchnęła go do popełnienia wielu okropnych czynów przeciw własnym ludziom oraz rasom Azeroth, z których jednym z najgorszych było sprzymierzanie Sargerasowi podczas Wojny Starożytnych i stworzeniu drugiej Studni Wieczności. Za te czyny został uwięziony na 10 tysięcy lat, dopóki nie został uwolniony niemal dekadę temu. Zyskał przydomek Zdrajca za liczne przewiny przeciw nocnym elfom oraz nosi tytuł Pana Outland. Od czasu Patcha 2.1 został wprowadzony jako główny boss lochu Czarna Świątynia. Illidanowi głosu użyczył Matthew Yang King w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos i The Frozen Throne oraz Jeff Bennett w World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Biografia 'Wojna Starożytnych' Illidan, brat bliźniak Malfuriona, kształcił się w arkanach magii elfów wysokiego rodu. W młodości próbował opanować moce druidyczne, jednakże magia czarodziejska otwierała przed nim o wiele większe możliwości niż magia ziemi. W przeciwieństwie do brata Illidan posiadał oczy o bursztynowym kolorze, co miało zwiastować wielką rolę, jaką odegra. Kiedy Malfurion i Tyrande odnaleźli swoje drogi życiowe, Illidan wciąż ich poszukiwał. Mimo że nie był elfem wysokiego rodu, został osobistym czarodziejem dowódcy militarnego, lorda Kur'talosa Ravencresta. Kiedy rozpoczęła się pierwsza inwacja Archimonde'a oraz na jaw wyszły knowania Azshary, Malfurion przekonał Illidana do porzucenia królowej. Illidan podążył wtedy za swoim bratem. Lecz kiedy Cenarius i smoki dołączyli do bitwy, Malfurion zrozumiał, że jego przeciwnicy są zbyt silni, więc zaplanował ostateczne zniszczenie Studni Wiczności. Ten pomysł nie spodobał się Illidanowi, który upatrywał w Studni źródła swoich mocy oraz daru nieśmiertelności nocnych elfów, a utrata tych cech była dla niego zbyt wysoką ceną. W dodatku nocny elf upatrywał swoją szansę w opanowaniu mocy, którymi dysponował Płonący Legion. Poza jego destrukcyjnym charakterem dopatrywał się również czystej potęgi, którą mógł opanować. O ile szeregi nocnych elfów wciąż się zmniejszały, wojska Legionu zdawały się wcale nie zmniejszać. Do tego satyr Xavius zasiał w duszy Illidana ziarno nieufności do współbraci, przez co Illidan zauważył szansę zwiększenia swoich mocy dzięki energii Płonącego Legionu. Mimo że wydawało mu się, iż dąży, wspólnie z innymi nocnymi elfami, do pokonania Legionu, przez dostarczenie Sargerasowi Duszy Demona jedynie doprowadził do wzmocnienia portalu, który miał być bramą do Azeroth dla pana Legionu. Illidan darzył gorącym uczuciem Tyrande Whisperwind, młodą kapłankę wśród Sióstr Elune. Tak bardzo chciał jej zaimponować, że często nie myślał o konsekwencjach swoich czynów i nierzadko posuwał się do używania magii. Nigdy nie zorientował się, że jego cechy nie były tymi, których poszukiwała kapłanka u swojego partnera. Illidan nie zorientował się, że bitwa o serce Tyrande była przegrana zanim jeszcze na dobre się rozpoczęła; Tyrande niemal od początku darzyła uczuciem Malfuriona. Dzięki rzuconemu nań czarowi, Xavius podszeptywał Illidanowi rozwiązanie niekorzystnej sytuacji poprzez doprowadzenie do śmierci brata. Widok ukochanej w ramionach własnego brata przelał czarę goryczy i Illidan zerwał kontakt z obrońcami Azeroth. Illidan, owładnięty nowym planem, wyruszył do Zin-Azshari, gdzie zawarł sojusz z królową Azsharą i Mannorothem. Jego zamierzeniem było dostarczenie Duszy Demona, artefaktu stworzonego przez Deathwinga, znanego wtedy jeszcze jako Neltharion, Strażnik Ziemi. Cechą szczególną przedmiotu była moc zdolna zamknąć portal, przez który demony dostawały się do Kalimdoru. Jednakże by tego dokonać, Illidan potrzebował znacznej mocy. Został zaprowadzony przed oblicze samego Sargerasa, który od razu rozszyfrował plan nocnego elfa, by oddać Duszę Demona Legionowi. Demon był zainteresowany takim rozwiązaniem i zesłał na Illidana szczególny "dar". Jego oczy zostały wypalone, a na ich miejscu Sargeras stworzył dwie kule mistycznego ognia, dzięki którym Illidan mógł widzieć wszelkie formy magii. Jego ciało zostało pokryte tajemniczymi tatuażami, co zafascynowało Azsharę. Świadoma własnego zainteresowania królowa wysłała z magiem swego przybocznego, kapitana Varo'thena, by ochraniał Illidana podczas poszukiwań Duszy Demona. thumb|Illidan po przemianie przez Czaszkę Gul'dana Po Wielkim Rozerwaniu Illidan przemierzał szczyty Góry Hyjal, gdzie znalazł maleńkie, spokojne jezioro, do którego wlał zawartość trzech ampułek z wodą zaczerpniętą ze Studni Wieczności. Chaotyczna energia szybko plugawiąc jezioro i przemieniając je w nową Studnię Wieczności. Radość Illidana była jednak krótkotrwała, gdyż Malfurion, Tyrande i inni przywódcy Nocnych Elfów szybko odkryli przerażający czyn łowcy demonów. Nie potrafiący przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego brat potrafiłby popełnić taką zbrodnię Malfurion próbował wytłumaczyć Illidanowi straszne konsekwencje jego czynu. Magia Studni Wieczności, przekonywał Malfurion, była z natury chaotyczna i przez cały czas swego istnienia przynosiła tylko zniszczenie. Illidan nie chciał słuchać tych słów, postrzegając brata jako nieoświeconego głupca. Przekonywał, że dokonał tego na wypadek, gdyby Legion kiedykolwiek powrócił, aby Nocne Elfy miały skąd czerpać energię magiczną do walki. Brak skruchy wstrząsnął Malfurionem do głębi i wzbudził nieopisany gniew, gdyż zrozumiał, że Illidan został stracony na rzecz nienasyconego głodu potęgi magicznej. Polecił on wtrącić Illidana do więzienia stworzonego głęboko pod górą Hyjal, by usunąć go ze swoich oczu i myśli. Uwolnienie z więzienia Illidan tkwił przez 10 tysięcy lat w pozbawionym najmniejszego promyka światła więzieniu. Califax, Strażnik Zagajnika wraz z kontyngentem Nocnych Elfów sprawowali nieustanną pieczę nad Zdrajcą. Wyzwolenie przyszło niespodziewanie od Tyrande, która zabiła strażników w nadziei na uzyskanie pomocy od Illidana w walce z Płonącym Legionem, który powrócił do Azeroth dzięki Pladze. Tylko ze względu na uczucie do Tyrande Illidan zgodził się zaoferować swoją pomoc. Przysiągł walczyć z Legionem, a po zwycięstwie zniknąć spośród Nocnych Elfów na zawsze. Malfurion sprzeciwiał się decyzji Tyrande, sądząc, że popełnia ona ogromny błąd wypuszczając Illidana z więzienia. Pragnący pokazać, że demony nie mają nad nim władzy Illidan zostawił w tyle brata i poprowadził armię nocnych elfów do Felwood, by walczyć z Legionem. Tam spotkał Arthasa, wybrańca Króla Lisza, z którym starł się w boju. Obaj dysponowali podobnymi siłami, co doprowadziło do impasu w walce. Illidan zaprzestał ataku pytając Arthasa, dlaczego ten go zaatakował. Rycerz Śmierci powiedział mu wprost o Czaszcze Gul'dana, demonicznym artefakcie, który splugawił lasy Felwood. Arthas podpuścił Illidana mówiąc, że niszcząc artefakt zyska on ogromną moc, wspominając, że jego pan wie o głodzie mocy łowcy demonów. Mimo że Illidan nie ufał Arthasowi, odszukał artefakt i posiadł jego moc. thumb|Illidan po przemianie Potężna Brama Demonów chroniła Czaszki Gul'dana, a Illidan wraz ze swoją armią stoczył wielką bitwę o dostanie się do artefaktu. Pomny rozpaczliwej sytuacji nocnych elfów i wiedziony przeczuciem, że dzięki zwiększonej mocy zyska sobie wreszcie przebaczenie u Tyrande, rozbił on demoniczną pieczęć i przejął moce artefaktu. Wraz z nowymi siłami spadło na Illidana przekleństwo. Moce Czaszki przemieniły go w potężnego demona. Illidan własnymi siłami rozbił armię Legionu wraz z jej dowódcą, Tichondriusem. Malfurion i Tyrande dostrzegli, że Illidan zaprzedał duszę, by zdobyć większą moc, co doprowadziło ich do rozpaczy. Rozgniewany Malfurion wygnał swego brata z lasów. Czując, że jego poświęcenie i czyny zostały niedocenione, Illidan jedynie wymruczał słowa "Niech tak będzie...bracie" i opuścił ziemie nocnych elfów. Kontakty z demonami Po porażce Płonącego Legionu Illidana odszukał Kil'jaeden, który zaoferował mu kolejną szansę służby w jego armii. Rozkazał mu odnaleźć i zniszczyć Tron Mrozu, gdyż uwięziony w nim Ner'zhul zbytnio urósł w siłę, by Kil'jaeden dalej mógł go kontrolować. Zadaniem Illidana było usunięcie nieposłusznego podwładnego, za co miał dostać więcej mocy i magii, niż mógłby to sobie wymarzyć. Dowódca Legionu przekazał Illidanowi Kulę Kil'jaedena, która miała mu pomóc w wykonaniu zadania. Przejmując moc czaszki Gul'dana Illidan posiadł również wspomnienia orczego warlocka, z których dowiedział się, że aby wykonać zadanie, będzie potrzebował pomocy dawno zapomnianych sił, które zdecydował się niebawem wezwać. Illidan wezwał nagi z dna mórz. Nagi niegdyś były Quel'dorei, posłusznymi poddanymi królowej Azshary, i z niecierpliwością czekały na możliwość wywarcia zemsty na swoich elfich kuzynach. Azshara przysłała swoją dwórkę, Lady Vashj, by nawiązała kontakt z Illidanem. Później stała się ona przywódczynią grupy znanej jako "Nagi Illidana". Illidan miał jednak jeszcze jedno zmartwienie, które zawprzątało mu głowę. Maiev Shadowsong, niezłomna strażniczka podjęła krucjatę i ścigała byłego więźnia przez cały Kalimdor. Illidan uciekł do portu Nendis i z pomocą nag i satyrów przejął kontrolę nad jednym ze statków. Statki, które ruszyły za nim w pogoń zostały zniszczone przez kryjących się w głębinach pobratymców Lady Vashj. Dzięki pomocy nag Illidan dotarł do wybrzeży Złamanych Wysp - zrujnowanych pozostałości Suramaru, miasta, gdzie Illidan się wychował, oraz domu dla Krypty Sargerasa Konfrontacja na Złamanych Wyspach Sprzymierzeńcy Illidana nie potrafili na długo zatrzymać pogoni. Maiev wraz ze Strażnikami dotarła na Złamane Wyspy krótko po Illidanie i obie siły starły się w podmokłym terenie. Illidan dotarł do grobowca, lecz Maiev szybko go dogoniła. Wykorzystując wspomnienia Gul'dana nocny elf szybko przebył korytarze krypty i dotarł do komnaty, gdzie spoczywało Oko Sargerasa. Maiev doścignęła go, gdy wraz z Lady Vashj aktywowali artefakt. Illidan w akcie zemsty za 10 tysięcy lat niewoli doprowadził do zawalenia krypty wokół Strażniczki i sam szybko uciekł. Z ruin wydostała się tylko Maiev i podjęła na nowo walkę z Illidanem o supremację na Wyspach. Strażniczka, widząc swoją beznadziejną sytuację, pchnęła gońca o pomoc do Cienistej Doliny. Malfurion i Tyrande wylądowali na Złamanych Wyspach wraz z posiłkami, gdy baza Maiev chyliła się ku upadkowi. Gdy uderzyli, siły Illidana uległy rozproszeniu, a Illidan wraz z przybocznymi uciekli, zanim zostali poważnie zranieni. Kapłanka namówiła obrońców do pościgu, a Illidan osaczył ją, by samemu móc się bronić. Zabronił on Tyrande wtrącać się i po raz kolejny uciekł za morze. Podczas bitwy Tyrande w końcu odkryła, dlaczego wzgardziła nim: zbyt zaślepiony rządzą magicznej i politycznej władzy, Illidan zapomniał o swojej własnej wewnętrznej sile. Malfurion, mimo znacznego wzrostu własnej mocy pozostał w głębi duszy sobą, w przeciwieństwie do swego brata. Illidan wylądował na wybrzeżu Lordaeronu i szybko przeprawił się przez Las Srebrzystych Sosen do Dalaranu, gdzie rozpoczął kruszyć polarną czapę lodową za pomocą Oka Sargerasa, by zniszczyć Koronę Lodu i Tron Mrozu. Jego zabiegi zostały przerwane przez Maiev i Malfuriona, przez co rzucanie zaklęcia się nie powiodło. Malfurion czuł, że czar rozrywa strukturę świata i doszedł do wniosku, że jego brat zagraża światu i musi zostać powstrzymany. Illidan, zaskoczony przez brata, nazwał Malfuriona głupcem, że mu przeszkodził w zniszczeniu Króla Lisza, ich wspólnego wroga. Malfurion był wściekły na niego za stratę Tyrande, która była, według słów Maiev, martwa. Illidan był zdruzgotany wiadomością, że osoba, którą kochał, nie żyje, lecz książę Kael'thas, nowy sprzymierzeniec nocnych elfów, stwierdził, iż może to być przedwczesny wniosek. Wytłumaczył, że Tyrande nie została zabita bezpośrednio przez Nieumarłych, jak Maiev przekazała Malfurionowi, lecz wpadła do rzeki i zniknęła z pola widzenia. Illidan błagał, by móc wziąć udział w poszukiwaniach ukochanej kapłanki. Wraz z jego osobistą strażą dotarł do Tyrande, która broniła się przed nacierającą potężną armią nieumarłych. Illidan wraz z nagami przebił się przez szeregi Nieumarłych i dotarł do niej. Tyrande została zabrana przez osobistych służących Illidana i zaprowadzona do Malfuriona. Współpraca dwóch braci wstrząsnęła nią. Malfurion powiedział bratu, że jest wolny pod warunkiem, że nie będzie już nigdy niepokoił nocnych elfów. Illidan, pragnąc zakończenia konfliktu rodzinnego, zgodził się na ten warunek. Ucieczka do Outland Po tym, jak Malfurion pozwolił mu odejść, Illidan stworzył portal do Outland i natychmiast uciekł, a w ślad za nim podążyła Maiev. Teraz, gdy zawiódł Kil'jaedena, wiedział, iż klątwa demona go nie oszczędzi, dlatego chciał znaleźć świat, gdzie będzie mógł czuć się swobodnie. Czuł, że Outland, zrujnowane pozostałości Draenoru będą takim miejscem. Illidan przebywał w zniszczonym świecie, dopóki nie został pojmany przez Maiev i Strażników oraz po raz kolejny zniewolony, jednak szybko został uwolniony przez Lady Vashj i Kael'thasa. Illidan przyjął służbę Krwawych elfów i uczynił Kael'Thasa swoim zastępcą. Sin'dorei wraz z nagami byli nieocenioną siłą w realizacji jego planów, więc Illidan mógł przystąpić do kroczenia do swojego celu - oczyszczenia Outland z wpływów demonów, by mógł znaleźć się daleko od zagrożenia ze strony Kil'jaedena. Aby to uczynić, obległ on Czarną Świątynię Magtheridona, demona, który władał światem. Jednak najpierw zamknął on wrota wymiarów, którędy Magtheridon otrzymywał posiłki. Koniec końców, Illidan osiągnął swój cel. Kiedy przybył do Czarnej Świątyni, Illidan został odwidzony przez Akamę, przywódcę Złamanych, który błagał o zezwolenie mu na służbę. Złamani czuli się zobowiązani przez pomoc armii Illidana w walce z upadłymi orkami Magtheridona, który obległ wioskę Akamy z zamiarem wyrżnięcia wszystkich jego ludzi. Illidan wraz z sprzymierzeńcami oblegli Czarną Świątynie i zniszczyli obronę Magtheridona, aż w końcu pokonali samego demona. Magtheridon zauważył wielką moc Illidana i zapytał, czy został on przysłany przez Legion do sprawdzenia go. Illidan ze śmiechem odparł, że nie jest on testem, a zmiennikiem i pokonał osobiście Magtheridona. Niedawno wyszło na jaw, że Magtheridon został zniewolony w Cytadeli Ognia Piekielnego, trzymany w więzieniu przez upadłego orka Keli'dana Łamacza. Marsz ku Koronie Lodu Kiedy Illidan wzniósł w Czarnej Świątyni swój sztandar, burza ognia i dymu nadpłynęła na świątynię i Kil'jaeden ukazał się w całej swojej upadłej chwale. Wypominając Illidanowi jego próby ucieczki przed swoim gniewem, demon nakazał zebranie sił i drugi atak na Tron Mrozu. Illidan, Vashj i Kael'thas oblegli Northrend i starli się z siłami Anub'araka, kiedy powoli posuwali się w stronę Korony Mrozu. Ner'zhul, wiedząc, że może zostać pobity, wezwał Arthasa do Northrend, by dopełnił zadania, które Król Lisz wyznaczył mu wiele miesięcy temu. W końcu gdy Illidan wraz ze swoimi poplecznikami dotarli do Korony Lodu, Arthas i Anub'arak wynurzyli się z korytarzy Azjol-Nerub i ich siły starły się w gigantycznej bitwie. Po długiej walce, w której szala zwycięstwa wciąż przenosiła się z jednej na drugą stronę, Arthas aktywował wszystkie obeliski i wrota do Tronu Mrozu zostały otwarte. Jednak Illidan nie był jeszcze przegrany. Starł się z Arthasem w pojedynku u wrót Tronu. Po kilku minutach wymiany ciosów, Arthas przebił się przez obronę Illidana i ciął go przez pierść. Illidan Stormrage upadł w śnieg, jak się wydawało, martwy. Był ciężko ranny, ale nie martwy. Po tym stało się jasne dla Vashj i Kael'thasa, że nie dadzą oni rady zniszczyć Tronu Mrozu i uciekli do Outland, zabierając swego pana ze sobą. Warto zauważyć, że zawarta w grze animacja między Illidanem a Arthasem była początkowo planowana jako animacja filmowa. Czas jednak naglił, zmuszając implementację tej sceny do gry. Twórcy powiedzieli, że odbyło się to z wielkim żalem dla nich, gdyż w animacji miało się okazać, że Illidan rzeczywiście przeżył, by zobaczyć transformację Arthasa. W World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Według poradnika do dodatku Burning Crusade, Illidan wie, że Kil'jaeden nie zapomniał mu porażki podczas misji zniszczenia Tronu Mrozu. Poradnik mówi, że Illidan szykuje się na ofensywę Legionu i przygotowuje się do obrony. W grze dowiadujemy się, że próbuje on stworzyć nowych upadłych orków, by walczyli dla niego dzięki użyciu krwi zniewolonego Magtheridona. Prowadzi on też stały monitoring portali wiodących do Outland, aby mógł w spokoju rozbudowywać swoją armię. Wiadomo też, że Przymierze i Horda mogą używać portali, by przejąć kontrolę nad ważnym strategicznie Outland. Z nieznanego powodu (lub nie posiadając takowego) Illidan wypowiedział wojne Miastu Shattrath, zamiast sprzymierzyć się z nim przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi - Płonącemu Legionowi. Kael'thas Sunstrider poprowadził pierwsze natarcie, jednak otrzymywał rozkazy bezpośrednio od Illidana i posiadał jego pełne poparcie. Jeśli celem tego miało być umocnienie jego pozycji w Outland, efekt był dokładnie odwrotny, gdyż niesprowokowany atak na miasto spowodował, iż znaczna liczba krwawych elfów zdezerterowała z armii Kaela i przyłaczyła się do sił Naaru jako Scryers. Po ataku Shattrath wyprowadziło kontratak i tak obie strony ścierają się ze sobą do dzisiaj. 'Bitwa o Karmazynowy Posterunek' thumb|Illidan trzymający czaszkę Gul'dana Na początku grupowego neutralnego zadania 70 Battle of the Crimson Watch, Illidan krzyczy do graczy: Lord Illidan Stormrage krzyczy: Co za głupiec waży się stanąć naprzeciw Illidana Stormrage? Żołnierze, zniszczcie to robactwo! Fale demonów i krwawych elfów atakują grupę, a gracze muszą odpierać natarcie i na końcu pokonać Torlotha Wspaniałego. Po jego upadku, Illidan krzyczy do gracza, który zadał decydujący cios, wyzywając go do przybycia do Czarnej Świątyni i starcia się z nim samym: Lord Illidan Stormrage krzyczy: Tak więc pokonałeś Karmazynową Pieczęć. Chcesz teraz wyzwać moje panowanie? Nawet Arthas nie był w stanie mnie pokonać, a ty mimo wszystko śmiesz mieć takie myśli? Więc mówię do Ciebie, przybądź! Przybądź, ! Czarna Świątynia czeka... Te słowa sugerują, że Illidan traci zmysły po porażce z ręki Arthasa i nie wierzy w siebie; z drugiej strony Illidan praktycznie przeżył starcie, więc jeśli "klęska" u Illidana równa się śmierci, wtedy Arthas właściwie go nie pokonał. Takie niuanse logiczne są częste u Illidana, szczególnie gdy próbuje wyłożyć swe racje innym. Zaangażowanie w zadanie związane z Netherwingiem Ostatnie zadanie na długiej drodze uzyskania reputacji Exalted u Netherwingów nazywa się Quest:Lord Illidan Stormrage] - podczas niego dochodzi do rozmowy między projekcją Illidana a Władcą Mor'ghorem. Mor'ghor, przywódca projektu związanego ze Smokami Nicości w klanie Smoczej Paszczy, przedstawia gracza jako nowego Dowódcę Klanu Smoczej Paszczy, jednak Illidan prześwietla iluzję i rozkazuje Władcy zabić gracza. Yarzill Najemnik, smok nicości przemieniony iluzją w goblina, pomaga graczowi uciec do Dolnego Miasta w Shattrath, gdzie otrzyma on jedno z sześciu Netherwing Drake'ów jako nowego wierzchowca. 'Pan Czarnej Świątyni' Agenci zarówno Przymierza, jak i Hordy zostali zaangażowani w penetrację Czarnej Świątyni i zgładzenie Illidana. Akama i jego "więźniarka" Maiev Shadowsong, są również zaangażowani w ich wysiłki. 'Śmierć' Podczas zadania staje się jasne, że Akama zawiązał spisek mający na celu zakończenie tyranii Illidana poprzez przymierze z Maiev i późniejsze jej wyzwolenie. Podczas rajdu w Czarnej Świątyni Illidan Stormrage jest ostatnim bossem, a graczom pomagają zarówno Akama, jak i Maiev. Podczas bitwy, Maiev rani kilkakrotnie Illidana, co ma stanowić zapłatę za ból, jaki jej zadał, od konieczności strzeżenia go przez 10 tysięcy lat, poprzez przestępstwa, aż po śmierć jej ukochanej przybocznej Naishy. Gdy Illidan jest bliski śmierci, Maiev stwierdza, że jest już pokonany, lecz gdy demon umiera, wypowiada słowa, iż łowczyni jest niczym bez zwierzyny łownej, a egzystencja Maiev nie ma dalszego sensu. Gdy kierunjąca nią zemsta gaźnie, Maiev stwierdza, że rzeczywiście jest niczym, jedynie czyni sobie tyle samo krzywdy, co Illidan. 'Braterstwo Illidana i Malfuriona' Więzi między braćmi Stormrage zdecydowanie się różnią w Warcraft III/Frozen Throne oraz trylogii Wojna Starożytnych. W trylogii Richard A.Knaak przedstawił Malfuriona jako bardziej wyrozumiałego dla brata, który był często jako samolubny, lekkomyślny, niemożliwy do kontrolowania i nie do końca poczytalny. Zamiast przyłączenia się do ludu rządającego lincu na Illidanie, Malfurion mówił w imieniu brata, wskazując na jego wiedzę dotyczącą posunięć taktycznych Legionu, czym dał powód do usunięcia go ze sceny zamiast zabicia. Kiedy po raz pierwszy w Warcrafcie III pojawiają się bracia Stormrage, Malfurion ze wszystkich sił sprzeciwiał się idei wypuszczenia brata z więzienia, gdyż wierzył, że jego zbrodnie były niewybaczalne i powinien za nie pozostać w więzieniu. Kiedy w końcu się zjednoczyli, Illidan żywił żal za rodzaj kary, natomiast Malfurion wzdragał się przed przebywaniem z bratem w jednym pokoju, wciąż wypominając mu zdradę. Stąd właśnie Illidan wydawał się bardziej skory do wybaczania i palił się do odkupienia swoich win i udowodnienia, że demony nie mają nad nim władzy. Później, po metamorfozie, jakiej Illidan się poddał dzięki mocom Czaszki Gul'dana i przybrał demoniczną postać, Malfurion zażądał spotkania z bratem, wypierając się jakichkolwiek animozji między nimi. Po tym, jak Illidan objawił się jako demon, Malfurion zamiast zabicia brata skazał go na wygnanie. Oczywiście druid wiedział, że Maiev Shadowsong wolałaby Illidana na nowo uwięzionego, lecz zdecydował się zaniechać działania. Illidan posłusznie odszedł. Illidana później spotykamy w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Po tym, jak bracia współpracowali, by uratować Tyrande, Illidan sprawiał wrażenie, że wybaczył bratu zakłócenia jego działań mających na celu zniszczenie Tronu Mrozu, mimo że ściągnęło to na niego klątwę Kil'jaedena. Ostatnie słowa, jakie Malfurion skierował do brata, zawierały groźbę zemsty, jeśli kiedykolwiek Illidan podniósłby jeszcze rękę na Kaldorei. Tym razem również łowca demonów podporządkował się bratu bez dyskusji. Przyznał, że wcześniej nie czuł do brata niczego, prócz "wieków nienawiści", które jednak chciałby by się skończyły. Jest to prawdopodobnie najbliższy punkt do osiągnięcia pokoju między braćmi. Illidan odszedł mówiąc bratu, że wątpi, by kiedykolwiek się jeszcze spotkali. W World of Warcraft słowa Malfuriona wskazują, że nie chce on już walczyć z bratem, lecz zauważa, że gdyby został do tego zmuszony, nie skończyłoby się to tak łagodnie, jak przy Studni w Zin-Azshari. 'Obecny status' Z rozmowy Malfuriona z Remulosem: Malfurion Stormrage mówi: Cenarius walczy po mojej stronie. Illidan okopał się na tronie Outland. Obawiam się, że jego porażka w walce z Arthasem okazała się punktem zwrotnym. Szaleństwo go opanowało, Remulosie. Powtarza on pewne zdarzenia w swojej głowie setki razy dziennie, lecz, w swojej głowie, jest zwycięzcą, A Arthas ponosi sromotną klęskę. Illidan odszedł daleko, stary przyjacielu. Obawiam się, że przyjdzie niedługo czas, kiedy nasza więź zostanie poddana próbie i nie będę mógł być przy nim, jak przy Studni w Zin-Azshari. Dosłowne znaczenie i implikacje słów Malfuriona nie są znane. Jednak prawdopodobnie obawia się on, że więź łącząca go z bratem będzie poddana sprawdzianowi w niedalekiej przyszłości. 10 tysięcy lat temu, podczas Wojny Starożytnych bracia zostali zmuszeni do pracowania razem, by odepchnąć Płonący Legion. Wtedy też obaj bracia wybrali różne drogi dla siebie. Obecnie, gdy Illidan oszalał, podobna współpraca mogłaby być trudna do osiągnięcia. 'Ważniejsze słowa' * "Uwięziony przez 10 tysięcy lat... Wygnany z własnej ojczyzny... A teraz śmiesz wejść do MOJEGO królestwa? Nie jesteś gotowy... (sekwencje bitewne w Outland zakończone przez Illidana trzymającego czaszkę; wzlatuje on w górę i przyzywa swoje miecze) NIE JESTEŚ GOTOWY!" - (Scenka otwierająca Burning Crusade) * "Teraz jestem kompletny." * "Umysł źle znosi izolację. Po tych wszysktich latach, których, trzymałaś trzymałaś w więzieniu, sądze że mam prawo pogrzebać cię żywczem." * "Kimkolwiek się stanę - czymkolwiek się stanę w tym świecie - wiedz, że zawsze będę miał nad tobą pieczę, Tyrande." (Wyjaśniając swoje motywy uwolnienia Tyrande) * "Było między nami wiele gniewu, mój bracie. Znałem jedynie lata nienawiści do ciebie. Lecz z mojej strony chciałbym, by one się skończyły, niech zapanuje między nami pokój." (Pożegnanie Illidana i Malfuriona) * "Może ukrywanie się tutaj nie było najszczęśliwszą decyzją." (Po zostaniu nakrytym przez Kil'jaedena po podbiciu Outland) * "Zdrajca... Przecież to mnie zdradzono. Jestem śćigany. Wciąż znienawidzony. Ale moje ślepe oczy widzą to, czego nie dostrzegają inni. Czasami trzeba wziąść w swoje ręce. Idźcie... Niczym fala zagłady... Zniszczyć wszystkich... Którzy się nam przeciwstawią." (Sekwencja otwierająca Frozen Throne) * "Wygrałaś... Maiev... Ale łowczyni... jest niczym... bez zwierzyny łownej... Jesteś...niczym.. beze...mnie..." (Po przegranej w Czarnej Świątyni) 'Rozmowa z Władcą Mor'ghorem' Podczas zadania 70 Lord Illidan Stormrage, Władca Mor'ghor przyzywa obraz Illidana w Obozie Smoczej Paszczy by poznać go z orkiem z klanu Smoczej Paszczy (graczem w przebraniu), który będzie jego czempionem: ::Władca Mor'ghor mówi: Chodź, . Lord Stormrage oczekuje. ::Władca Mor'ghor krzyczy: Wojownicy klanu Smoczej Paszczy, zbierzcie się! Jeden spośród was został awansowany na dowódcę! Pokłońcie się! Okażcie szacunek i lojalnośc dowódcy ! ::Władca Mor'ghor mówi: Lord Illidan niedługo się pojawi. :: ::Władca Mor'ghor krzyczy: Wszyscy, oddajcie hołd Lordowi Illidanowi! ::Władca Mor'ghor mówi: Lordzie Illidanie, to jest ten z klanu Smoczej Paszczy, o którym ja i inni ci mówiliśmy. On nas poprowadzi ku zwycięstwu! ::Illidan Stormrage mówi: Co to znaczy, Mor'ghor? ::Władca Mor'ghor mówi: Ale... Mój panie, nie rozumiem. ... On jest który ma... ::Illidan Stormrage mówi: CISZA! ::Illidan Stormrage mówi: Ofermo. Ty niekompetentny bufonie... ::Illidan Stormrage mówi: TO jest twój bohater? ::Illidan Stormrage mówi: Zostałeś oszukany, imbecylu. ::Illidan Stormrage mówi: To... cała... operacja... ZOSTAŁA ZDEMASKOWANA! ::Illidan Stormrage mówi: Oczekuję zwłok tego robaka w moim leżu w przeciągu godziny. Zawal to, a doświadczysz losu o wiele gorszego od śmierci. ::Władca Mor'ghor mówi: Tak się stanie, mój panie. :: ::Władca Mor'ghor mówi: A więc myślałeś, że możesz zrobić głupca z Mor'ghora, co? Zanim zostaniesz dostarczony do Lorda Illidana, poczujesz ból, jakiego się nie spodziewasz. Przyjemnością będzie dla mnie osobiste ci go zadanie. ::Yarzill Najemnik mówi: Nie skrzywdzisz chłopaka/dziewczyny, Mor'ghor! Szybko, , wsiądź na mój grzbiet! 'Ciekawostki' * Po dokładniejszemu przyjrzeniu się Illidanowi w Warcraft III można zauważyć, że co najmniej jedno z jego ostrzy ma namalowany wizerunek pandy na rękojeści (znak rozpoznawczy Samwise'a Didiera). Szczególnie można to zauważyć w cut scence pod koniec kampanii Nocnych Elfów we Frozen Throne, kiedy Illidan żegna się z Malfurionem i Tyrande. * Można też zauważyć, że po przemianie Illidana dzięki mocy Czaszki Gul'dana wizerunek pandy zmienia się z radosnego osobnika na rozgniewanego, czemu towarzyszy również pojawienie się u Illidana rogów i skrzydeł oraz płonących śladów stóp. * Ponieważ w przerywniku z Frozen Throne Illidan w całości wygląda jak nocny elf, podejrzewa się, że jego nowa aparycja (rogi, skrzydła, otaczający go dym i ognisty ślad kopyt) jest efektem dalszego wzmocnienia go przez Kil'jaedena. Jednak większość źródeł nie wspomina, by pan Legionu kiedykolwiek oddziaływał na Illidana, a jego moce miały pochodzić tylko od Czaszki Gul'dana. * Mimo że Malfurion stwierdził, iż transformacja pod wpływem Czaszki Gul'dana kosztowała Illidana duszę, wydaje się, że była to jedynie przenośnia, prawdopodobnie spowodowana szokiem, jaki wzbudziła nowa aparycja Illidana. Nie ma dowodów na oddziaływanie Czaszki na duszę Illidana, może jedynie wprowadziła maleńką nutę szaleństwa, lecz zdecydowanie nie była ona dominująca. * W pewnym momencie Illidan próbował swoich sił w pisarstwie. Przypisuje mu się autorstwo książki zatytułowanej "Szmaragdowy Sen: Rzeczywistość czy starannie zaplanowana farsa przygotowana przez mojego brata?". Książka ta rozpoczyna 54 The Emerald Dream przeznaczony dla druidów. Jest prawdopodobne, że książka została dobrze przyjęta w Kręgu Cenariońskim oraz pośród Zielonego smoczego szczepu. Warto zauważyć, że wszystkie książki znajdywane w Dire Maul noszą infantylne tytuły. * Podczas ogłoszenia, że na początku nie było wysokopoziomowych przeciwników w Burning Crusade, Ordinn ogłosił, że "najpotężniejszym NPC jest Illidan". Gdy zapytano go, gdzie on się ukrywa, stwierdził: "Illidan jest nieśmiały". * Podczas uratowania Illidana w Outland podczas kampanii krwawych elfów Lady Vashj stwierdza, że krwawe elfy są potomkami tych Wysoko Urodzonych, którzy służyli Illidanowi lata temu. Jest to nieprawda, gdyż podczas Wojny Starożytnych Illidan nie dowodził żadnymi Wysoko Urodzonymi. Ta pomyłka może się brać z faktu, iż w czasie Wojny Starożytnych Vashj nie posiadała pewnych informacji na temat Illidana i była nieco naiwna. Nie dostrzegała również szczególnego zainteresowania, jakim młodego nocnego elfa obdarzała królowa Azshara. * Początkowo Illidan i Malfurion mieli być przedstawieni jako osoby o identycznym wyglądzie, a miał różnić ich tylko kolor oczu i włosów. Późniejsze zmiany pozwoliły łatwiej ich rozpoznawać. * Wiemy już, że Illidan kochał się Tyrande. Po pokonaniu go w "World of Warcraft" można wydropić nie tylko wspaniałe itemki, ale również różę przeznaczoną prawdopodobnie dla Tyrande. 'Zobacz także' * WoWWiki * WoWHead Kategoria: NPC Kategoria: Shadowmoon Valley NPC Kategoria: Black Temple Kategoria: Ważne postacie Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Bossowie